


White Day

by JaekLeone



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamamoto gets chocolates on White Day, he's understandably confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little fluff piece I wrote for my Gokudera a few years ago. Enjoy

Yamamoto stared in disbelief, not really sure what to make of the situation. His locker stood open before him, filled with wrapped packages of assorted sizes. On Valentine's day this wouldn't have been strange at all. He probably wouldn't even have flinched when half the contents of the locker spilled out at his feet.  
  
 _But it's not Valentine's day…it's white day._  
  
Just as the other boys had done, Yamamoto brought a large bag to school with him, filled with individually wrapped boxes, containing treats for each of the girls who had given him chocolates on Valentine's day. White day was the girls' day to get gifts, and the boys' day to give them, which is why he stood, staring into his locker in confusion over the gifts within it.  
  
"Yamamoto…" The baseball player turned to face the voice, realizing Kyoko had stopped rummaging through her locker in favor of joining Yamamoto in staring, bewildered, into his. "Don't you think you should hurry up and give those out? Everyone is already starting to head home."  
  
For a moment Yamamoto just stared at the girl, wondering if maybe someone had simply gotten the wrong locker.  _The gifts must have been for Kyoko. Plenty of boys like her, so it makes perfect sense that she'd get so many._  
  
He let out a laugh, shaking his head, relieved that the problem had been so easy to solve. "No, no, I gave all mine out already. I think someone meant these for you and got our lockers mixed up." Yamamoto pulled a gift from the top shelf and handed it to her.  
  
Taking the box, Kyoko giggled quietly, slender fingers tugging on the ribbon tying the box shut until it slipped off the package. She peeked inside, and the confused look returned as she pulled out a baseball cookie, looking at it for a second before starting to laugh again. "These are really cute, Yamamoto. But you didn't have to give me another gift. You already gave me one earlier, remember?"  
  
In an instant, the confusion returned to the baseball star's face as he studied the cookie in Kyoko's hand. "But I didn't make those…" Glancing at the box again something caught his eye, dangling from the ribbon clasped between Kyoko's fingers was a small card. Yamamoto pulled gently on the card, freeing it from the ribbon and holding it up between them.  
  
Kyoko looked at the card, brow only furrowing farther as she read the name scribbled on one side. "Huh? To Yamamoto-kun?"  
  
 _For me?!_  
  
"But…that doesn't make any sense…" Kyoko watched as Yamamoto flipped the card over, repeatedly checking both sides as if wishing the sender's name would just magically appear and solve the conundrum. "The boys are supposed to give presents today, not get them. Did someone really just get the two holidays confused?"  
  
Yamamoto's eyes studied the writing carefully, hoping it might provide a clue to who the mystery gift giver was. He couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.  
  
Beside him, Kyoko look equally perplexed, staring into the locker, twirling the ribbon between her fingers as she thought. "Well, maybe they left another note somewhere, like on one of the other packages."  
  
Face breaking out into a grin, Yamamoto laughed, feeling a little foolish for not thinking of that from the beginning. "Good point. Why don't you take the ones on the bottom and I'll get the ones on the top." The girl smiled and nodded in response, crouching down beside him and pulling the boxes from the bottom of his locker, eager now to figure out who Yamamoto's admirer was.  
  
There were more boxes on the shelf than Yamamoto had previously realized, and he quickly found himself juggling several in his arms while reaching for the last one. As he began to slide the largest one out, something caught his eye, tucked away behind the gifts, left for him to find. He recognized the object immediately, but he barely believed what it was until his hand closed around it. With the small cylinder now in his hand, he could feel that something had been wrapped around it. Upon closer inspection he realized that a piece of paper had been wound around the tube, tied on securely with the same type of ribbon that had been used to tie up the gifts.   
  
Heart pounding, Yamamoto yanked the ribbon off and unrolled the paper, object still clutched in his hand. It was a note, scrawled in the same handwriting as the card, bearing a single line:  
  
 _I just rounded third, catch me if you can._  
  
Yamamoto's eyes widened as a realization hit him, but he read the text over a few times to be certain. Not only did he know who'd sent the gifts, but he knew exactly what the note was telling him.  
  
"Hey, Yamamoto…" Kyoko held up a button down shirt, looking, if possible, more confused than before. "Isn't this the shirt that Gok- wait! Where are you going?"  
  
The shirt was the last piece of the puzzle, and before Kyoko could inquire about it, Yamamoto was halfway down the hall and picking up speed. _Sorry, Kyoko…I just realized there's someplace I should be._ He burst through the doors of the school, never breaking stride as he hurried toward his destination, the stick of dynamite tucked away in his front shirt pocket.


End file.
